


Hot Fun In The Summertime

by liketogetlost



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wardo distracts Mark in the pool at the Palo Alto house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Fun In The Summertime

Usually nothing distracts Mark when he's coding. As long as no one pesters him and he has on his headphones, he can get lost in the combinations of numbers and letters for hours.

Mark is currently distracted. Eduardo's in Palo Alto. In their pool. Wearing significantly less clothing than usual. Which is like, next to none at all.

So Mark sees the code in front of him and hears the music throbbing in his ears but mostly he can't stop looking from where he sits at the patio table and peering over his screen to watch Eduardo's tan shoulders and arms cut through the water. Over and over, back and forth. Sometimes he takes a break and just stands in the water, his chest shiny and his arms all, just, making Mark feel funny in the way they bend slowly as he pushes his wet hair back. It's like a goddamn teen movie or even a fucking porno outside and Mark really should go to his room if he wants to get any work done.

It's distracting enough that Wardo actually came out to California. It makes Mark antsy having him around, in a good way. He likes showing him the new things they've added and taking short breaks to play video games and Wardo finds the best places to get food. Sean just finds the first place in the phone book and orders from there. It's usually not very good.

"Mark!"

Mark starts, pulling off his headphones and staring up at a very soaked, very angelic looking Eduardo with the sun shining behind his head.

"You should take a break."

"I can't."

"But you should."

"Wardo, I can't."

"But you should."

"You are a child." But Mark grins a little. Eduardo grins back and Christ, he really looks like some tan Brazilian sex god standing over him.

"Come swim with me."

"I don't swim."

"Well at least keep me company."

So Mark puts down his laptop, making sure he's saved everything (twice), and sits at the edge of the pool dangling his legs in the water. He watches Eduardo swim back and forth a few times before he swims over to Mark and rests his arms on the side.

"Happy now? I should go back." Mark makes to get up but Eduardo grabs his ankle.

"Not happy. Stay."

Mark makes a noise of protest but stays. The sun feels nice and the water is cool. And Eduardo is... nice scenery.

And he keeps his hand on Mark's ankle beneath the water. Hmm.

"Are you happy I came here?"

"I asked you to come."

"That's not really an answer."

"Wardo, I should really-"

"I mean, is it different with me here?"

Mark nods. "Of course."

Eduardo's stroking his ankle. Mark's not sure if he knows he's doing this but he's not about to say anything. His touch feels extra soft in the water.

Eduardo looks up at him and blinks water off his eyelashes. His shoulders are really, really tan.

"Do I do things different from Sean?"

"What? Yes, Wardo."

"Are there things you want me to do that you don't want Sean to do?"

"Are you turning into Dr. Seuss? What are you talking about?"

Eduardo grins as he pulls himself in front of Mark's legs, bracing himself on his knees. Well. Okay.

"Your legs are so white."

Mark shrugs. "Sorry."

He laughs, rubbing his thumbs on the inner side of his kneecaps. "I like your legs."

Mark nods, swallows, and tries not to think about this wet, tan Eduardo between his legs talking about his legs and touching his legs and he should be coding. Facebook. Yeah. He should get back to his laptop.

He can't seem to move.

"Does Sean ever touch you like this?" And Eduardo's hands are definitely running up beneath the legs of his shorts, now.

Mark shakes his head and closes his eyes.

"Mark."

He opens his eyes. Wardo is looking up at him seriously, and his hands are on his fucking thighs now and okay Mark's probably been slightly hard for the past hour or so just watching him in the pool but now he's definitely got a bulge growing very close to his best friend's face.

"Dustin... the interns..."

"They touch you like this?"

"No, they, inside." Words are not coming very easily right now.

"Working. Sleeping. Don't worry." Wardo is actually rubbing his thighs now and if he keeps this up. Well.

But then he pulls his hands from his shorts and Mark really wants to whine but then they're at his fly and before he knows it Wardo's got it open and his face is really fucking close.

And then he's rubbing him through his underwear and kissing one of his kneecaps and Mark grips the edge of the pool and tries not to come instantaneously.

"Wardo."

"I know Sean never does this, right?" There's something like jealousy in his voice and it makes Mark feel dizzy. That and the way Wardo's gripping his cock and pulling it from his pants.

"No, never, fuck,"

"Good." And Wardo leans forward and licks the head of his cock and oh, it's hot, it's so hot outside Mark can barely breathe and there's sweat running down his forehead and Wardo is just fucking sucking him off in their pool.

Mark curls his toes in the water and bites his lip to keep from groaning when Wardo swallows him down, pulls back, and looks up at him through his wet lashes with the tip of his cock between his lips. He does something with his tongue and Mark has to moan, gripping the pool so hard his knuckles turn white.

Then his mouth his gone and Wardo pulls Mark's hands off and puts them on his shoulders. "It's okay, Mark. You can relax."

So he does. Relaxes into his mouth, shuts his eyes and runs one hand over his messy wet hair. Wardo sucks slow and lazy, taking his time like giving Mark head is something he relishes. He licks into his slit and Mark wraps his legs around him beneath the water. Eduardo hums around him when he does that.

It's really hot, everything is so hot, and he begins to pant as Eduardo quickens his pace. His shirt is sticking to his back and he wants to take it off but he won't, maybe later, maybe inside in his bedroom with Wardo spread naked on his bed, still drying off on his sheets and fuck, that image has him so close along with the way Wardo's mouth feels so sweet and hot around him. He tries to say something before he comes but all he can do is manage a few choked sounds before his whole body tightens and it's too late. But Eduardo doesn't move, doesn't pull off, just sucks him through it and swallows it all.

It's really, really fucking too hot, the way he does that.

Mark's still panting with his eyes closed when Eduardo grabs him around the waist and pulls him in the pool. "Fuck!"

He's laughing, and pulling him close, and Mark struggles for a moment before he grabs onto his shoulders and splashes him in the face with one hand.

"Is that how you treat someone who's just given you the best blow job of your life?"

"Way to be presumptuous."

Eduardo throws him a look. Well, so what if he's right?

Also, he's hard against his thigh.

"Um, we should go inside. I think you need to dry off."

"I thought you needed to get back to work."

"I think I've earned an extended break." And kissing Wardo in the pool is really a lot more fun than just watching him swim around in it.


End file.
